1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerosol container for filling and spraying aerosol contents such as human body treatment products such as hair care products, cosmetics, antiperspirants, deodorants, and others, goods for household such as insecticides, coating materials, cleaners, and others, industrial materials, automobile goods, and so on. Particularly, this invention relates to a double chamber aerosol container in which an inner sack made of a soft, elastic material is mounted within the aerosol container body.
2. Description of Related Art
An aerosol container has been known in which an inner sack is attached inside an aerosol container body made of, e.g., metal to prevent the metal container body from corroding caused by aerosol contents. In a case that such an aerosol container is used where such an inner sack is contained in the container body, a propellant is permeable through the inner sack because the inner sack is formed of a thin sack made of a soft elastic, readily transformed material. Permeated propellant may therefore leak outside via a gap between the inner surface of the container body and the outer surface of the inner sack, and the aerosol container frequently has a trouble with spraying of the aerosol contents where it is kept for a long term.
Another aerosol container has been known to have, at the top of the inner sack, a flange portion placed between the housing and the inner surface of the aerosol container in utilizing the soft and elastic property of the inner sack to keep air-tightness by the elasticity of the flange portion.
However, in this case, since the material of the inner sack itself can generally allow the propellant to permeate the vaporized propellant may permeate this flange portion and leak little by little outside, thereby frequently rendering the aerosol container incapable of spraying after it is kept for a long term.
To mount a housing on a top of an inner periphery of the inner sack, it is favorable for the purpose of leakage prevention that the housing is inserted and fitted tightly in the inner periphery of the top end of the inner sack. From a viewpoint to this demand on sealing tightly, it is desirable to design that the outer diameter of the insertion portion of the housing is larger than the diameter of the inner periphery of the top end of the inner sack.
However, if the outer diameter of the housing is merely larger than the diameter of the inner periphery of the top end of the inner sack, the inner sack may be broken, and when the housing is mounted to the inner sack attached to the container body, the inner sack may be hit to incline or move, thereby preventing the inner sack and the housing from fitting property to each other and resulting in a major cause of leakage.